injustice_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
These are an established set of rules for the . Creating / Editing Articles *You DO NOT have any any rights, unless told otherwise, to replace or clear written bodies of text within an article, especially when considering the previous contributor may have invested lots of work into that one article alone. You may, however, correct factual or grammatical errors within the article; otherwise, you must have a legit reason to clearing the text. (i.e. Someone has written something inappropriate in that article.) **On another note, if you are rewriting a body of text, please remember to add all the important details that were in the previous version. *When creating pages, there must be at least one sentence and a relevant title. Pages entitled "ASDF" (or anything along the lines of gibberish) will not be accepted within the wiki and will lead to its inevitable deletion. If such a page is deleted and you feel the need to recreate it, you must contact someone that holds administrative rights in the wiki to review whether your reason is legit or not. (This may often only be done if you feel the page was deleted for the wrong reason; otherwise, there is no reason to expound upon it.) *When typing an article, remember to use standard grammar. This wiki is designed to be as professional as possible and use of bad grammar will only hinder it. * No other fanfiction materiel is to be inserted into articles. Strictly Injustice: Gods Among Us fanfiction. * Do not insert personal opinions into articles. * No irrelevant or duplicate pages. * Do not tack on random facts to the end of a paragraph. This must be put under a "Trivia" section with a bullet for each individual fact. Characters *A character must be owned by DC or have aggresive fighting capabilities, in order to warrant a page. *Do not add any information regarding the character in fanfiction. Only factual information. *No original characters are allowed on the wiki. *Do not insert information regarding a character's sexuality, as this is never necessary and may be viewed as offensive to other users. General Guidelines *Vandalism of any kind will not be tolerated and will be removed upon first sight. :*If a page has been violated enough, it will be protected for a certain amount of time. * Remarks insulting someone's culture, race, or religion will also not be tolerated. * Excessive amounts of swears and/or racy language (or anything that might come across as insulting) isn't necessary and will ''be deleted. * Lastly, if you refuse to quit doing something you were told not to do ''(at least three times), you will be given a two-day ban. If the problem persists even more, the expiry will be doubled each time. Adminship : For help, please contact an admin in the following: List of administrators Admin Proposal *If a user asks for administrative rights, they must have at least 20 or more contributions. **Said user must also have no bans in this wiki's record. *If a current admin feels the need to give someone admin rights, they must first contact me to make the final decision. *If you are new to adminship and need help, please refer to: Admin_FAQ Administrators / Bureaucrats *As an admin, it is necessary to delete vandalism or spam upon first sight. *Do not abuse your admin/bureaucrat privileges or they can be withheld from you. **Do not ban a user for no given reason or without first addressing said user. **As with all users, do not delete important information, which includes the main page. **Unless told otherwise or beforehand, do not change the wiki format or system without first addressing me. *If a user does not understand how the wiki works, it is best to explain to them thoroughly. Chat *Use appropriate language. *Do not spam the chat repeatedly. *Use emoticons sparingly and only when felt necessary. (If done enough times repeatedly within a certain amount of time, it will be perceived as spam.) Exceptions In some cases, users may be banned for the wrong reason or something simply went wrong. (i.e. A little brother gained access to your Wikia account and decided to go on a spamming spree.) ''In this case, there ''will be an exception, but you must contact the admin who banned you through his or her talk page from another wiki. From there, you will have to wait and said admin will decide whether or not to unban you. ::If you have any further questions or need any help, contact me here.